Leprechauns And Love
by fanfictionawf
Summary: Airwolf, A St. PATRICK'S DAY Story. Cait takes a magical journey. Will she make it back to her one true love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are not my own. I only cherish them.

My stories are set in real-time. Dom is a Vietnam vet and String and St. John were in Iraq post 9/11.

Chapter One: An Irish Jig

The music was as authentic as it could get. An Irish band was playing brisk Irish tunes and everyone in the bar was celebrating St. Patrick's day whether they were Irish or not. Cait took a drink of her green colored sprite laced with cherries. She was the designated driver tonight and would not be drinking any green beer even though it looked good. Everett had already had enough to drink. They left work before Dom and String. Cait being the only one that truly was Irish wanted to start celebrating as soon as she could. Dom and String arrived a few hours later. As they sat there enjoying the band a tall good looking red headed man approached their table.

"Now I know ya must be Irish the way you've been enjoyin the music tonight." He said with a thick Irish accect as he raised his beer to Cait. Cait instantly blushed as she looked behind her to make sure he was talking to her. He was very good looking in a rugged way with a well built body to match.

"As a matter of fact both my parents are Irish so I guess that makes me about as Irish as it gets." Cait replied as she gave him an impish grin. He returned the grin. "I never met an Irish girl with a Texas drawl before."

The band started playing a toe tapping tune as several people began to attempt an Irish dance. The handsome man extended a hand to her. "Shall we show them how it's properly done?"

Cait took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. String watched as he slid an am around her leading the way. For some reason it didn't sit well with him. Dom leaned over to his ear so he could hear him.

"That's a good looking guy with Cait. He ain't Italian but hey I can't have it all. I guess an Irish boy will do."

String rolled his eyes. " He just asked her to dance Dom not have his baby."

"Not yet." Dom replied as he took a drink of beer laughing at his own joke. String wondered just how many Dom had consumed.

Everett sat back down at their table pointing at Cait. "Hey, she's really good."

String watched as Cait danced a traditional Irish jig with the too handsome man. She was good, very good. Her smile was infectious and her eyes bright and shinning. Others in the room began watching the couple and clapped to the music to encourage them along. When the song ended everyone clapped for them as they took a mock bow. Caitlin was laughing. There it was again, that fluttering in his heart that had been happening when he was near Cait. She had an effect on him that no one else had. His attraction to her was diffrent from any other woman he had known. Lately he noticed how possessive he had become of her. Like now, he wanted to pry the man's hand off her hip. If he went any lower he would. The music slowed down with a sad Irish song that told of lost youth and love. The man pulled her in close as he swayed with her in his arms. String was annoyed that she let him.

"You look like you're about to slug someone String. " Dom slurred.

String hid his eyes behind his beer. "I'm just watching out for Cait. After all we don't know this guy."

Dom grinned. " Yeah well we didn't know that blonde you left with last week at the air show. Should Cait and I have been worried?"

"That's different Dom and you know it."

Dom snorted. "No I don't know it. Cait's a smart girl String. She can take care of herself."

String sat his beer mug down hard. "That night in Pope county could she take care of herself then?"

Dom pointed a finger in his face as his anger slightly sobered him up. "As I remember it she saved you the next day. I don't know why you're making a big deal over her dancing with a man she just met unless you're..." Dom stopped himself before he said it.

"Unless I'm what Dom?"

"Nothing Kid. Let's not fight. I'm having too good a time to ruin it."

String nodded in agreement. He didn't want Dom to say what he was going to say. It was best left unsaid. They both looked up to see that Cait was back at the table.

"Where's your friend?" Dom asked.

Cait downed her sprite before answering. "Sorry Dom, I was so thirsty. He had to leave."

"Oh" Dom said as he lifted his eyebrow.

"He's a professional soccer player and he has a game tomorrow."

String relaxed after hearing the man was gone. "I'm surprised he didn't ask you out the way he was holding on to you out there."

Cait looked around for the waitress getting her attention as she asked for another sprite. "Who said he didn't ask me out."

Dom almost spit his beer out when he saw Strings face. "So , did you accept?" Dom asked

Cait took the sprite from the waitress "As a matter of fact I did. He's picking me up after his game tomorrow." Cait noticed the scowl on Strings face.

"Did I do something wrong String?"

"I didn't say you did" String took a long drink.

"No you didn't have to. I know one of your dissaproving looks when I see one."

"Well since you asked. I don't think you should go with a guy you just met. You don't know what could happen."

Cait's face heated up. " What you really want to say is I could end up strapped to a bomb on a boat and the two of you would have to rescue me yet once again." Cait stood up taking her jacket and purse. "If you don't mind String could you see to it that Dom and Everett get home?"

"Cait wait" String took her arm trying to stop her. "That's not what I meant."

Cait jerked her arm loose. "Then what were you implying?"

String was at a lose for words. He had no idea why he was acting the way he was toward Cait. She didn't deserve this.

"That's what I thought String." She said as she walked towards the door.

Slowly String sat back down. Dom was looking at him like he didn't know who he was.

"What the hell was that about String?"

String ran his hands across his face. "I don't want to talk about it Dom."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cait was just two blocks from her house. She was too angry to cry. Who did he think he was. She had made some bad choices when it came to men. How was she supposed to know that being associated with String would make her an easy target to get to Airwolf. She had learned her leason and gotten over it. Evidently he hadn't. The red light turned green, Cait stepped on the gas entering the intersection. Bright headlights caught her attention. Instinctively her arm went up to shield her face. Then just darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Far From Home

String went back to the hanger after dropping Everett and Dom off. It was too late to fly back to the cabin. He would have stayed at Dom's if it had not been for the uncomfortable silence between them on the ride home. Dom had a right to his anger towards him. He didn't mean for his words to come out the way they did. He did think Cait was capable and smart. When she had asked him what he meant by his comment he couldn't tell her the real reason why he was upset at the pub. Seeing her laugh as she danced with another man did things to him that he didn't want to admit to. He should have been the one to make her laugh and her eyes sparkle. He let out an exasperated breath. He shouldn't be angry at her, she had no idea how he felt . Keeping his feelings in check was becoming harder to do.

String was pulling out the cot as his cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but answered anyway. "Hello. Yes this is String. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Riverside hospital emergency room. Caitlin O'Shannessy was brought in an hour ago. Your name was in her phone as an emergency contact."

String dropped the blanket that he was about to lay out on the cot. His legs gave out as he fell to the bed.

"String, are you still there."

String was afraid to respond. "Yeah, I'm still here. Is she... ok?"

"She was in an auto accident. A car ran a red light and hit her on the drivers side. They are getting ready to take her into surgery. We have no other contact information. Do you know her family?"

String rubbed his eyes as he sat there with his head hung down. "Her family all live in Texas. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."He hung up the phone. He was grateful he didn't have much to drink tonight. Cait needed him. As he was getting dressed he called Dom asking him to be ready. Doms house was on the way to the hospital. He said a silent prayer asking God not to take another person from him. Not her, not his Cait.

.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cait opened her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. She did not know where she was or how she got here. She lifted herself off the ground looking around. It was some kind of forest. She hurt all over but did not know why. She needed to find out where she was. As she walked she heard a faint small voice. She stopped to listen but as soon as she did the voice stopped. As soon as she started walking again she heard the whispers.

"Go back gental human. You do not belong here."

She stopped and stood still. "Who's there, show yourself." She waited for an answer and when none came she began to walk again.

"Heed my warning, go back. You are in danger of never returning."

Cait turned quickly to come face to face with what she was sure was a fairy. She jumped back and fell over some roots from a tree. The fairy which was no bigger then her hand fluttered to her coming close to her face as she dared. Cait was unable to speak. Her throat was parched. She swallowed then spoke.

"Where am I?"

The fairy fluttered down to the ground landing at her feet. "You are in the Kingdom of Pope. "

"Why do you say I am in danger?"

The fairy turned her ear in the direction of a sound. " He is coming for you. You must return from whence you came."

Cait suddenly stood up frightening the fairy as she fluttered away. "Stop, please come back. I won't hurt you." The fairy stopped as if to decide if she could trust the beautiful human.

"You must leave now. The sheriff is very evil. There is word that he seeks a beautiful human with golden hair with flecks of a red sunset in it. Her eyes shine like an emerald."

The fairy started to fly away. "Wait, what is this sheriff's name."

"Bogan" the fairy said as she quickly dissappeared.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

String busted through the emergency room doors with Dom right behind him. They found the front desk and at the same time gave Cait's name. The woman tapped the name in her computer.

"Are you family?" She asked without looking up.

"Look lady, that's our friend in there. " Dom shouted at the young woman who had yet to look up at them. Seeing Dom was in no shape to negotiate String put himself between Dom and the desk.

He reached down closing her laptop. That got her attention. "Sir, please sit down and I will have someone come out and talk with you."

Before String could plead with her a nurse called out to them. "Are you String?" He nodded yes. "I'm Lisa the nurse that called you earlier. Come back with me. I will fill you in on her condition but I also need some information."

Dom and String followed her to a room in the ER. String was aware of the chaos going on around them. The ER was full. Some were there for minor injuries some were critical. He was hoping Cait was in the first category but his gut told him that was not going to be the case.

The nurse pulled the curtin back and it only took them both a second to realize they were in the cubicle Cait had been in. A bloodied shirt that had been cut off her lay in the corner. Lisa saw where their eyes were and explained. "Sorry you had to see that. We are understaffed tonight and don't have enough staff to clean up. Pleses sit down."

String thought her a compassionate person considering how many times she probably had to deliver bad news to families.

Dom spoke first. "Sweetheart I know you're busy but can you just let us know how she is?"

"Of course, what we know is a drunk driver ran a red light hitting her on the drivers side. She was unresponsive when they arrived. We did a quick assessment here. She has a head injury she sustained when her head hit the side window. There is internal bleeding and that is the reason she is in surgery."

She placed her hand on Strings knee noticing that he was not handling this well. Neither man was but her intuition told her he loved this woman deeply. "Do you have any other questions?"

String took a moment to take it all in. "Did she ever regain consciousness?"

"She was talking but was not fully awake. She did call your name and something about a big black bird saving her. That's expected with a head injury and trama. Now if you could fill out theses forms the best you can. I will let you know when she's out of surgery."

Dom and String sat there looking at Cait's personal things laying around. Dom saw the look on his face and knew where his head was at.

"It's not your fault Kid."

"So if I hadn't upset her and made her leave when she did she wouldn't have been in that intersection."

"Don't go there String. She needs us."

"I'm not going anywhere Dom. Especially knowing she was calling for me to help her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Big Black Bird

As the fairy flew away Cait heard the sound of heavy footsteps running through the woods. The words of the fairy flashed through her mind. "You must leave, you're in danger." Cait ran as fast as she could until she came to a clearing. It was a large grassy field. If it weren't for the fact that someone named Bogan was after her she would have found this a very pleasant place to lay down and take a nap. But sleep would have to wait. She needed to keep running.

"There she is" A voice broke the silence. She looked around and saw several men surrounding her. They were dressed in green and if she didn't know any better would have thought they were very large Leprechauns. But that couldn't be. There are no such thing as Lepercauhns or fairies for that matter. She looked for a way out and when she found none decided she needed to fight.

Cait braced herself as two of the men approached her. She brought her hand up effectively landing a strick to one man's neck. He staggered back trying to get a breath. The others hesitated but pounced on her a moment later.

"You shouldn't have done that little lass. The sheriff wants you gone but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with you first."

Cait fought the leprechauns hard but there were too many of them and she was so weak. "Hold her down." The leader shouted."

Just when Cait thought all was lost she heard a loud shriek. The moon was bright in the night sky and when she looked up to see where the sound came from she saw a great black bird swooping down toward them. They all stopped to see if the bird was a threat. When it did nothing more then hover above they turned their attention back to her.

"Let her go" A voice thundered out.

They looked to the great bird as did Cait. Riding the bird was a man. Cait could not see his features. The leprechauns let her go to retrieve their bow and arrows. Each taking aim they fired on the bird. The man riding her pulled up on its reins and the bird responded with ease moving out of harms way. As they reloaded their bows again the man called out to them.

" This is the last time I am going to ask you to let her go."

The leprechauns ignored his warning and prepared to shoot. The master of the bird turned her so she was facing the leprechauns. He gave a command and the bird breathed out fire almost consuming them. They began to run back to the protection of the forest. Cait couldn't take her eyes off the great black bird but she knew she needed to run away.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cait had been in surgery for an hour and a half. Dom was able to reach her parents who were trying to get a flight out. The surgeon had already spoken with them. She had a ruptured spleen that was the cause of the internal bleeding. They were concerned about her head injury but thought she would make a full recovery. Because she had no family there the nurse let Dom and String stay with her.

String stood over her bed holding her hand. Dom pushed a chair up to him.

"You might as well sit kid. It's going to be a long night. Her folks won't be here until tomorrow night."

String sat in the chair but still held her hand. "I wish I would have told her how I felt."

Dom looked up. He wasn't sure if String realized he said that out loud. "How do you feel about her?" Dom suspected he knew but wanted to hear it from him.

"I've had feelings for her since that day in the Pope county jail. Over the past few months it's turned to love."

Dom smiled. Cait and String belonged together, that much he knew. "Well when she wakes up you can tell her then."

String had a panicked look on his face. "Easier said then done Dom."

"Your problem String is you complicate things when you don't have to. Life is simple, it's the people that make it hard." Dom got up to stretch. "I'm going for coffee you want one?"

"Yeah, I could use a cup. And Dom... thanks for the advise. I'll think about it."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

Cait woke up to the sun shinning in her eyes. She was still sore all over but had a deep and peaceful rest. She had a dream about the big black bird and it's rider. He had saved her and she wasn't even able to thank him. She sat up and was startled by the little pixie face that was staring at her. It was the fairy from last night.

" You must go to the Kingdom of Pope. There is much trouble there."

Cait was confussed. Last night the fairy told her to run away from sheirrff Bogan. Now she wanted her to go. "What kind of trouble ?"

The fairy started to fly away but turned back. "Follow me. You must help defeat the evil sheirrff."

Cait looked to the direction she was heading in to return home then back to where the fairy was trying to lead her. She didn't know where she was or how she got here. All she knew was she wanted to go home. The choice was not an easy one but the only one she could make. She had to go back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

String was awakened by the nurse that was checking on Cait. He looked at his watch, six am. He had fallen asleep in the Chair. Dom was in a reclining chair in the corner sound asleep. The nurse quietly preformed her job and left. Last night String had learned more details of Cait's ordeal when she was brought into the ER from Emily the nurse that worked with her. Since Cait didn't have anyone there at the time she felt they should know what happened. She was young for a ER nurse and small no more than 5'1" with short cropped hair and a pixie face. Cait's blood preasure was dropping dangerously low due to the internal bleeding. Emily stayed with her until they transported her into surgery. She was afraid that Cait would not make it and kept repeating to her to stay with them that she wasn't ready to leave this earth yet. String was trying to get the images of the ordeal out of his head. He hated that she was alone when she almost died. If things went his way from now on he would not let her out of his sight again. He chuckled at that thought, no way would Cait put up with him smothering her with his over protective ways.

He stood by her bed stroking the hair from her face when he noticed her eye lids were fluttering. He called for the nurse. She checked her over and told him she was fine but that it was a good sign. She was probably dreaming and that meant good brain activity. String hoped the dream was not a nightmare. She had been through enough.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The fairy took Cait to the edge of Pope . "This is as far as I can go. You must do the rest on your own."

Cait looked to the small village below then back to the fairy. " How will I find my way back?"

"You already know the way. You just do not realize it yet." With that the fairy flew away leaving her at the doors to the village.

Cait entered through large wooden doors. She did not see anyone outside. Her attention was drawn to a small building made of stone. It had bars for windows which made her think it was a jail. There's where she would start. If she was looking for a sheriff that is where he would be. With caution she opened the door. The only light was from the sun entering in through the windows. She heard a sound and it startled her. It came from a cage made from iron bars. The creature inside was like none she had ever seen. He was a handsome man with wings like a hawk. He looked at her as if he knew her. He had steel blue eyes that held more compassion then anger but they were guarded.

"Who are you, and why are you locked in this cage?" She asked as she slowly moved to the strange man.

"My name is Hawke. Bogan captured me and locked me in here. I need your help to escape."

"Why would the Sheirrff lock you up if you have done nothing wrong?" She wanted to trust him and something inside her told her she could.

" He and his men killed my friend that I have been searching for. Now he plans to kill me."

Cait moved closer to the cage. She seemed drawn to him. "I believe you. I was warned that the Sheirrff is a very evil man. I was also told he has plans to harm me."

Hawke studied her as she stepped into the light. It struck him suddenly that she was the beautiful woman he had saved. "If Bogan wants you dead then why did you come here? You should have returned to where you came from." Already his heart was taken by her courage and gental soul.

"Because I need to do what it right." She replied as she took the keys from the wall and put them in the lock.

Hawke took her by the hand. "We need to leave. I have to get you to safety."

As they left the jail they were met by Bogan and his band of leprechauns. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Caitlin O'Shannessy. I do not even need to spend my time hunting you down. You came to me."

"How do you know my name and why do you want to hurt me?" Caitlin asked .

Bogan looked at her with pure hatred. He pointed a finger and jabbed it in her side causing much pain. "Because I hate your purity and your honesty. There is no place in my kingdom for anyone such as yourself."

The man called Hawke spread his wings. Ready to protect the women with a pure soul. Bogans men started to attack him. Before they could they heard a familiar screech from the sky. Looking up they saw the same big black bird that caused them to flee before. This time they would stand and fight.

The bird swooped down being ridden by a large man with gray hair. The bird flew to Hawke who swiftly took his place on its back. Hawke took the reins as the older man took his place behind him.

Cait tried to run. The leprechauns drew their arrows taking aim of her. Hawke commanded them to drop their weapons. They fired on her one grazing her side. She wenced in pain still trying to run.

Hawkes voiced thundered out again. " Remember that I gave you a choice. Now you leave me with none."

He decended down with all the power the bird had to give unleashing it on Bogan and his Leprechauns. It was over before Cait could make sense of what was happening.

She looked around seeing that there was no one left that could harm her.

Hawke and the older man hovered above her. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He turned the bird to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Perhaps I will see you again courageous Cait."

Hawke turned to leave. Cait tried to follow. Hawke pulled hard on the reins. The great black bird took off with such speed that in a moments time they were gone from sight.

Cait watched until they were a speck in the sky. "Hawke with wings and a great bird. Shouldn't be too hard to find."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Home Again

Cait heard a beeping sound coming from far away but as she opened her eyes she realized it was close by her. Something was on her arm squeezing her and it seemed that was causing the noise. A bright light suddenly appeared in one eye then the other.

"Cait do you know where you are?" A deep voice asked.

Caitlin swallowed trying to relieve her dry throat. "I'm in the Kingdom of Pope." She weakly replied.

Dom and String looked at each other worried that her head injury was worse than they all thought.

The nurse put a spoon to her lips. Cait ate the ice chips letting them soothe her dry lips. Lights and ice chips, Cait took a closer look at the people standing over her. She tried to lift herself up.

"I'm not in Pope anymore."

The nurse took the arm cuff off her arm. "Her blood pressure slightly elevated as she came to."

The doctor continued to ask questions as Dom and String awaited their turn with her.

"Cait do you know what year it is?"

"2017"

"Correct. Do you know where you are now?"

Cait looked around and spotted String and Dom. "You're here. I thought you left me."

String went to her side. "Baby we would never leave you. We've been here since last night."

The doctor continued his assessment. "You are in the hospital. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Cait licked her lips. "May I have more ice please?" String took the spoon and began to feed it to her.

When she had her fill she answered. "The last thing I remember was driving my car. I saw headlights then it went black. I woke up in a forest."

"Cait you were dreaming." String said smiling down at her.

"No String it was so real. A fairy flew up to me and told me I needed to return home but I didn't know how I got there. She told me I was in danger." She tried to sit up but String gently guided her back down.

"Cait you can't get up yet. Take your time telling us about your dream. We're not going anywhere."

The doctor and nurse decided to give them some privacy. Just as they left Lisa came in to check on her. "How is she doing?"

Cait pointed at her. "You were there in the forest with me. You were a fairy."

Lisa laughed. "Well I know I'm small but I've never been mistaken for a fairy."

String introduced her. "This is Lisa. She's the ER nurse that was with you when you were brought in last night. She stayed with you until they got you to surgery."

"But there were big leprechauns that were after me. They were dressed in green."

Lisa patted her hand. "The people that wheeled you into surgery were wearing green scrubs. That would explain the leprechauns."

Cait paused reflecting on the explanations they were giving her. It made sense. "You saved me String. The leprechauns were going to take me to sheriff Bogan. You flew down on a big black bird that breathed fire from its mouth."

Dom looked nervous as he ushered Lisa from the room. "Maybe we should let her rest."

Lisa was still amused by her story. " That sounds like a good idea. It's not uncommon when people suffer trauma to remember what was going on around them but the brain sometimes plays tricks on us. You take care. I'll check on you again tomorrow."

Dom did a low whistle. "That was close."

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked looking confused.

String began to laugh. "No you didn't do anything. Tell us the rest of your dream."

"After you saved me you flew away. I fell asleep and when I woke up the fairy told me I needed to return to Pope because there was trouble and I needed to help. There were big doors that I entered through. I came to a jail and you were there. You had wings like a hawk. I was afraid but I trusted you. I let you out but Bogan and the leprechauns caught us. Bogan poked me in the side and it hurt. You were real angry at him. Dom flew down on the bird and you..."

String finished for her. "And I killed them all."

Cait nodded her head yes. "Then you flew away."

Sting began to inturpret the dream for her. "Cait the black bird was Airwolf. You were back in Pope county. And the doors were probably to surgery. Bogan poking you was the pain from the surgery to repair your spleen."

"Oh." Realization sank in. "That makes sense now. After you and Dom flew away I made up my mind I was going to find you. Then I woke up and you were both here."

String reached down and kissed her forehead. "Yes you did find us and it was the best thing to happen to both of us."

The pain medicine was getting the best of her. She wanted to stay awake but couldn't. She reached for Strings hand. "Don't leave me alone."

He brushed her lips with his. "I'll never leave you. I promise."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

String returned to the hospital after he went home to get a few hours of sleep and a shower. Cait's parents arrived later that night. He and Dom gave them their time with her promising he would be back in the morning. He entered her room and found her mom asleep in the reclining chair.

"Good morning." He turned to see her father carrying two cups of coffee. "If I would have known you were here I would have brought you a cup."

"I had some already but thank you anyway."

Cait's mom stretched and yawned. "Goodness what time is it?"

Mr. O'Shannessy walked to her giving her a kiss on her forehead. "It's 8:00am."

String liked her parents. They seemed very much in love. "If the two of you want to get some breakfast I'll stay with Cait."

Mrs. O'Shannessy started to object but her dad intervened. He never knew where String stood with his daughter but after last night he was sure he was in love with her.

"Come on mother. You could use some food. I think Cait's in capable hands. " He said as he winked at String.

String waited until they left to sit by her bed. He noticed that she was trying to hide a smile. "OK you little faker. You can open your eyes now."

Cait giggled. "I think my dad likes you."

"Oh yeah. I'm not so sure about your mom."

Cait sat up. " Trust me, if my mom didn't like you my dad wouldn't have been able to drag her out of here."

There was a long silence between them.

"Cait...String" They both spoke at the same time and laughed.

"Ladies first." String said as he motioned for her to continue.

"String I'm sorry for what happened on St. Patrick's day. I kinda over reacted."

Strings smile was a loving one that Cait felt as she held his eyes with hers waiting for him to say what he was going to say.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I had no right saying the things I said. As usual what I feel and what I say never come out right. I guess I'm just not good at saying what I feel."

Cait held her breath as she waited for him to finish.

Dom stood outside her door listening, praying String would finally tell her how he felt. He heard the sound of a cane tapping on the floor and knew it could only be one person. He turned to intercept him.

"Mikey, you really do have bad timing."

Archangel ignored him and started to go into Cait's room." I need to see Hawk."

Dom took him by the arm leading him away. "If you take one step in that room right now it will be the last one you will ever take."

String took a deep breath and let it out. "Cait what I'm trying to say is I love you. Or more so I'm in love with you."

Cait remained silent. String was nervous. He suspected she felt the same way but her silence made him have his doubts. "Cait please say something."

Cait let out the breath she had been holding and took his hand. "String in every hardship I have ever gone through I always try to find the good in it. This morning I couldn't think of anything good that would come from my accident."

Strings heart sank as he pulled his hand away. This was not the answer he was hoping for .

Cait took his hand again in hers. "Until this moment."

String looked up to see Cait smiling. She looked happy and just as relieved as he was.

"Cait you never did tell me how your dream ended."

She pulled him in for a kiss . "Happy ever after."


End file.
